Just be true to who you are
by x3butterflyx3
Summary: Zanessa! Zac Efron, a popular High School student, is a heartbreaker who plays with the girls and just pays attention to someones appearence. But then there comes Vanessa and Zac notices a change. He wonders if he really is who he seems to be. Have fun!:
1. Chapter 1

Zac

Hey!

My name is Anne, I'm 17 years old and this is my first story! Please write a lot of reviews so that I know whether you like the story or not ;)

Have Fun!

I'm Zac Efron, I'm 18 years old and a High School student. My Senior Year has just begun and I only need to do this one year until I can go to college or do something else. I really hate to learn since I just want to enjoy life. Right now – if you leave out learning – it's nearly perfect!

I'm very popular and have a lot of friends because I'm an athlete. I play basketball and I'm that captain of our school soccer team. Considering that, I have a well-toned abs and I'm hot. The girls – especially the cheerleader – love me! I can have every girl if I wanted to. And that's a lot of boy's dream.

I live with my family in a big mansion with a pool and lots of other stuff around there in Toluca Lake, LA. The weather often is wonderful and the distance from the beach is quite short. I party a lot with my friends and we love to drink loads of alcohol, even it's actually illegal. But who cares? It's our life and we can do whatever we want to do! We just wanna have fun!

But actually, I'm not that interested in my friends, they're just there for having fun. That's all.

I only have one real friend. His name's Ryan and he's 18, just as me. We've known us since kindergarden and he's almost as popular as I am. He enjoys his life just like me. That's how it has to work! Ryan's the only one that I can talk to when I have problems and I want to talk about private stuff. However, the only thing that counts is how you look and whether you're hot or not!

Apart from that there's nothing much to tell about me, maybe that I'm not the type for a serious relationship. I just wanna have my fun and fuck the girls and then go on and fuck another one! If they're crying because I dumped them, that's stupid! I mean, everyone knows who I am and that I don't have a "girlfriend" longer than a week! So that cannot expect that I changed only for them! It's just sooo annoying! And if they wanna talk, I instantly break up! Why can't they mind their own business? I mean, I'm not really interested in them. Why are they interested in me?

I think I don't need to tell anything more about me. These were the most important facts.

That was the first part of the story. I know it's kinda short but the chapters will get longer!:)

I hoped you enjoyed reading!

Btw I'm German and if there are a lot of mistakes you need to say that so I can improve my knowledge!

Thank you;)


	2. Chapter 2

About Vanessa

I'm Vanessa Hudgens, born in France but my mother is woman of Mexican descent. But she emigrated to France because of the civil war and married my dad. Unfortunately my father died when I was six. My mother first stayed in France but when couldn't take the pain anymore and she didn't want to go back to Mexico; she immigrated in the USA where we're living until now!

So, I'm speaking English, French and a little bit Spanish – which is very useful! At first we lived in New Mexico, and then moved to North Carolina and for a short time we're living in a district of LA – Toluca Lake. That is where I'm going to go to school starting from next week on.

Now about myself: I'm 18 years old and I'm about to start my Senior Year as a High School student as I already mentioned. We moved here just a few days ago and the semester actually already began but I'm allowed to take one week off school to settle in my new home. It really hadn't no sense that my mom wanted to move just for my Senior Year! I just had great friends and was very popular - I really worked very hard! – Then you cannot stay there anymore.

As I said, I was very well-liked at school. I was the cheerleading captain! I think nearly every boy at my school wanted to be with me. But I wasn't really interested in them since a certain Cody McKinnley broke my heart. He was the football captain and after three or four days he dumped me for a stupid college slut! Asshole! Well, I was new at that school and didn't really know anything about anyone, so I was a perfect victim for him. I just want you to know that I won't let anyone break my heart again! I won't let anyone hurt my feelings; I just won't fall in love again! I hate all these players! They absolutely have no idea how they're hurting the girls. Every athlete out there is a real jerk! All these boys don't have anything in their brains! They only want to be cool and popular and fuck girls! If that happens again to me here, that guy will see what I'm able to do to him. Nobody will ever make fun of me again! I mean, who do they think they are?

In the past the look was most important for me but now I know that the inside is much worthier!

Ashley, my best friend in NC, is the best friend one can ever imagine! She is the only one I can always trust and count on. Fortunately, she helped me get out of the depths of my life. When that shit with Cody happened, she was the one that came to me to comfort me. I love her so much!

I think that's all you need to know about me. I'm really looking forward to next week! – Not! Well, I survived it last year so I'm gonna get through it this time as well. And if I'm getting into the cheerleading team – which I doubt since I missed practice which started three weeks ago – it won't be that bad. If I won't find new friends, I still have Ash. Nobody can stop me from doing my thing. I'm an independent self-confident woman!


End file.
